Our goal is to provide state-of-the-art neurobehavioral research capabilities to the intramural community. This includes advice in experimental design, training in neurobehavioral methods, data analysis, interpretation and manuscript preparation. We provide large scale behavioral phenotyping batteries via our contract with the UNC Mouse Behavioral Phenotyping Core (http://www.cidd.unc.edu/research/default.aspx?id=25) as well as in-house training so that researchers can conduct behavioral assays in our laboratory at NIEHS. This allows for the assessment of multiple functional domains with a wide variety of behavioral assays including: neurobehavioral reflexes, motor function, home cage behavior and circadian assessments, sensory function, anxiety and depression-related behaviors, social behavior, learning and memory. In addition, we also have the equipment and expertise for the more advanced approaches in behavioral neuroscience research including optogenetics, optical imaging and electrophysiology. We utilize optogenetics to manipulate specific sub-populations of neurons with high temporal precisions during behavior and can readout neural activity using electrophysiological recording as well as optical approaches, such as photometry and miniature implantable microscopes.